The man with no face (Part one)
by GirlWithNoFace
Summary: The ever famous Slender man brought to life.


The man with no face

The tears ran down her face as she ran, yes he was right behind her, yes he could catch her but he waited patiently for her to run into the trees, then and only then would the games begin. All of the notes were in place; ripe for the picking, the order she chose to pick them up is unknown to him just as his face was to her. As a child he was made fun of because of the scars and deformities on his face, so he made this blank mask to wear; his parents begged him to leave the mask at home but he refused, time and time again it was taken from him in school. Finally one day he murdered his first victim: the little boy Timothy from down the lane.

Kristy ran fast and hard, never stopping, never looking back only knowing she had to collect papers. She ran up to an old building, she didn't even stop to peek inside, she ran from room to room, finally she found the note looking at it she thought the writing was that of a child's, it read "no no no no" over and over again till it stopped at the very bottom of the page. Kristy started to get confused, then she heard him, the light footsteps, the soft breathing, she pressed herself against a wall then he was gone. She dashed from the building around some gas tanks near the back of the building, stumbling across the second page that had a man painted on it surrounded with trees, the peculiar part was he had no face and wore a red tie.

He smirked under his white spandex mask almost able to smell the little girls fear rolling off of her in waves. This was his desire, this was his fantasy, to watch the child of one of his greatest bullies suffer in his hands before he eliminated her, or if she found all of the pages. The last child who found all of the pages was knocked out, gave them a drug to forget what happened, then let him wake up in the middle of his school yard. Tonight, she would suffer greatly for what her father had done to him when he was younger.

As Kristy kept running she found two more pages the third had read "you can't run" and the fourth had been the man in black with the word "follows" written beside him. Four pages down four more to go, she was running out of breath so she walked at a brisk pace to slow her heart, risking a glance over her shoulder, she saw him and his pale face in the moonlight shining through the trees. Kristy screamed then began to run again, spotting a tunnel, she ran for it spotting one of the pages on the wall she grabbed it and glanced down at it reading the blood red words on the page as she ran through continued for the tunnel read it quickly "Help me!" it read. She ran through the end of the tunnel, running to her right she sprinted ran along the fence line, having five pages she saw two abandon trucks running to them she peeked inside of the closest one, to her horror there were dead bodies inside, six children and four adults.

He chuckled softly watching her from afar, still following, still stalking her like his prey. He stood by a tree and watched as she found all of the dead bodies of the once living people he murdered, children he murdered over the years, 21 years to be exact, he had started killing when he was six years old. He saw her move from the truck find her sixth note, then run to the second truck, it was time to end this game.

That's when she felt those arms come around her from behind, she struggled furiously "let me go you creep!" she screamed as she began to cry again as he drug her away from the trucks, into the deepest part of the miniature forest.

"Quiet you sniveling, spoiled brat" He snapped.

"What do you want?" she sniffled as she looked up at him with those big doe eyes.

He was at a loss for words, her eyes were so beautiful and he knew he couldn't kill her. He sighed softly then murmured "I won't harm you anymore dear child" he recognized her, knew she was his age but didn't look it. He knocked her out and gave her that magic pill, he then stood, taking the notes with him, for once he didn't feel like finding another victim.

To be continued.


End file.
